Prediction and Instinct
by raincaster
Summary: Before Jake Sully leaves for Pandora he talks to two woman... two woman who get him to question exactly what will happen to him once he arrives on the lush hostile planet.
1. A Pyschic's Prediction

**AN: Some of this is a little farfetched I know but the idea came to my mind and I just had to write it. It's probably not the best ever written, but it's out of my head. I am no psychic though, and I only took the basic idea of tarot cards and put them in the meaning of the story. I've only had my fortune told via tarot cards twice – once by a friend and once at a midnight release for Harry Potter (the second one was freakily accurate). So I have no true knowledge in the field. So if you do, and you spot inaccuracies, I apologize ahead of time. **

A Psychic's Prediction

It was just a few hours before he took off for Pandora. It was only just a few hours before he got on that shuttle and left behind the only world he ever had known…

Jake Sully wheeled his way through the port, expertly weaving his way through the crowd. Some people just didn't get the idea that when a person needed space to get a chair through, they should move. That, or when they did finally move, they just stared at him as if he were an inconvenience. As if he was useless, worthless. As if he was dead. And in reality, that was how Jake felt at times: dead. He was on a dying planet with a dying spirit in a dying body. The war in Venezuela, his now unfeeling legs, and Tom's death were proof of that. And he had to get away from it all. Sure, he was leaving all he knew, but what was life without a little risk? There was no such thing as an ex-marine. He would pass any test that a man can pass. If that meant leaving behind his former world and seeking out what his deceased brother had come to love, so be it. He would face it – as always – head on. But that didn't mean that he wasn't nervous, uncertain. He was, after all, leaving all he had ever known.

Jake arrived at a place to eat and pulled up to a table where he could comfortably fit his chair under the table and eat without difficulty. Almost as soon as he had arrived, a young waitress glided up to him, pad and pen ready in hand. She clearly enjoyed the sun; her skin was brown with the constant light and her dark brown hair sported random red highlights dyed by its rays. When she looked at him to speak, Jake saw dark brown eyes, almost black, sparkle with a friendly light that instantly made her comfortable to be around.

"Hi, I'm Dawn, your waitress. Would you like to start with a drink sir?"

"Um yes, Coke please… and could you start an order of the country style breakfast?"

Nodding, Dawn left to get his drink and place his order. As Jake waited he grabbed his dog tags and started to swing them around to keep his mind busy. Dawn though quickly returned. This time with a Coke and a deck of cards.

"Forgive me for intruding, it's really none of my business… but you seem nervous," the woman sat down in the chair across from him. "Would you like to talk about it? I find talking to strangers calm me down a lot… they're less likely to intervene if they disagree with anything or try to lend an unnecessary helping hand." She handed Jake his Coke.

Jake gave Dawn a clear _who the hell do you think you are?_ look. "You're right," he said aloud. "It really isn't any of your business."

"I'll take that as a no then," Dawn said. There was a long awkward pause.

"Would you like your fortune told?" Dawn finally asked, holding up her cards. "See if those nerves will calm down?"

"They can also only make my nerves worse if they tell me something I don't like," retorted Jake.

Dawn gave a wide, sheepish grin. "True."

"Do you offer this to all your costumers? Or should I feel honored?" Jake asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I haven't offered to read any fortunes for any other costumer. None of them have looked like they needed it before."

Jake could only stare at the girl. _So much for strangers not trying to lend an unnecessary helping hand…_

"Look," Dawn finally said. "Consider this my thank you for serving my country and your price you have paid for it." She motioned quickly to the chair and looked right back at the man in front of her.

Startled, Jake was now looking at the girl with surprise. "How the hell did you know I served in the military? Your inner eye tell you?"

Dawn laughed warm heartedly. "Well you do carry yourself like a soldier but no, actually I looked at your dog tags that you've been swinging around you wrist."

Jake quickly stopped swinging his chain and blushed at the obvious explanation. "Oh."

"So should I place down the cards for you before your meal?"

"Hell, sure. Knock yourself out."

Taking the cards, Dawn separated the deck in half and said, "Pick which half, any half." And with that, she started to lay down his future. Not of course, Jake really believed in all that stuff. It would just be interesting... if not entertaining… to see what this woman came up with. She ended it when she finally had two groups of three cards on either side of a group of four cards. Spreading them out she flipped over the first three.

Pointing to the card that had a figure in a vehicle with two sphinxes, Dawn recited, "The chariot. You are headed on a journey, far from home."

And she rested her hand on the card with a young man with a white dog jumping at his side, holding a sack tied to long pole and she chanted, "The fool. This journey will be an adventure, yet you are unprepared. You are unaware of what is coming for you. This innocence can be your undoing."

She then motioned to a figure reaching down petting a lion and said, "Strength. Despite being a fool, you are brave, strong in mind and spirit. This may enough to pay for your blindness. This may be enough to save yourself and perhaps a People."

She paused before reaching for the four in the middle, waiting for Jake's reaction. "Well, I'm certainly going on a journey." Jake finally said.

"Oh!" Dawn exclaimed. "Where?"

"Pandora, my shuttle leaves in the next few hours."

Dawn's eyes sparkled with light envy. "That is indeed an adventure; just remember the cards, be brave and strong."

"Er… sure thing, I'll remember."

Shaking her head in satisfaction, Dawn went on to flip over the next four cards. The first of the four had two dogs baying at a crescent moon."The moon," Dawn explained, "means illusions and dreams." Turning over the next, she revealed a figure leaning over a pond pouring water into both the ground and the pond as a bright star shone up above them. "The star means healing," Dawn said. "You will be living as if in a dream and be healed through your illusions."

"Isn't that a bad thing though?" Jake interrupted. "I mean shit; illusions and dreams aren't real, so how will I be able to stay healed?"

"And who said that these dreams and illusions won't be real?" Dawn argued back. "No one, so let me finish." Relaxing from her interruption, she turned over the third card in the group.

"The lovers," she pointed to the card that showed a male and a female figure with an angel above them, arms spread as if in a blessing. "There's a romance in your future. However it will not be without hardship; it will cause you to make a choice between two paths. It will be your choice that will determine if this love ends in happiness or tragedy. No pressure." She revealed the fourth, which held a woman wearing a crowd, sitting upon a throne. "The empress… she describes your love. She is one with nature and she will teach you, she will guide you. I suggest you use your love as a guide when you have to make your choice…you look skeptical."

Indeed Jake was looking at the waitress as if she had grown a second head. "Have you looked at me?"

Dawn's expression turned to almost pity. "Not all judge on appearance alone. And yet, you've given up on love… I suggest you rethink your view of life. One who is not able to look past obstacles to look for the soul is dead indeed." She looked back at the four cards in front of her. "Perhaps that is why these dreams and illusions must heal you first… you must see yourself before your love…"

Jake clearly looked uncomfortable about the subject. "Could we just move on to the next three?"

The woman jumped out of her thoughts and nodded. She flipped over the card to reveal a blindfolded woman upon a throne, holding a scale… unlike the other cards however, this one was upside down. Dawn looked saddened. "Justice. You will see plenty of injustice on this journey. You will suffer through inequality and bias. There will be great confusion." Dawn looked straight into his sky blue eyes and pointed back to the strength card. "And you will need your bravery and strength more than ever."

Sighing, she turned over a card and her eyes lost even more sparkle, yet some still remained. Dawn was in conflict with this card that revealed a tall white tower which flames shot out of, with two figure jumping out to escape the inferno. "The tower. Disruption, conflict, a major change. There will be sudden death of one you will call family. And there will be a widespread repercussion. However, in the end, there is hope for enlightenment and freedom. I sincerely hope that you find this hope."

Jake suddenly thought of Tom. Well, at least part of it already had happened. So it couldn't mean more deaths of those he cared for… right? And why was he even worried? He didn't believe in all this!

Dawn proceeded on to the very last card and her eyes widen. She took yet another deep breath. "You will not return to Earth." Setting the card down, she revealed the white stallion with the knight in black armor holding a black flag. Underneath in the regular capital letters was the card's name: DEATH.

Jake's eyes widened in held back fear. "Bull-!"

"I didn't mean it as it sounded," Dawn quickly said. "This does necessarily mean you or anyone else is going to die. It does mean a transformation, a change and a rebirth. An old life will end, and another will begin."

"What the hell does that mean?" demanded Jake, trying to hold back any uncertainty and fear in his voice. _You will not return to Earth._

"I'm just telling you what the cards mean… but I can't read your future to you as if it were a novel with all the details."

"DAWN! You're order is ready!" A voice called from the kitchen. Gathering up her cards, Dawn got up and started to walk away. "I'll get your food sir… is there anything else I can get you while I'm up?"

The sudden change of subject unnerved Jake greatly. He had completely forgotten that he had gone there for food in the first place. "Um, yeah ketchup please." Dawn nodded, left, and came back with his food and left him alone to eat. When she returned with his bill, she had a few more words to say.

"Thank you sir for your service… and good luck."


	2. A Mother's Instinct

**AN: I might do a third part… maybe. There's something forming in my mind. This is very short compared to normal. Jake's mother is still alive (unlike my other stories) so that she could see him off to Pandora. This is what happens.**

A Mother's Instinct

One more hour until Jake Sully boarded the shuttle to leave for Pandora. One more hour until Jake Sully would leave all he knew behind. And he was ready…

He sat inside the port, waiting to board and was idly flipping through a book titled Na'vi by Dr. Grace Augustine. His brother, Thomas had obviously read it; his notes and comments were scribbled in wherever he could fit his tiny handwriting. Jake couldn't help but grin at the random annotations that his twin had made… many he had written a Native American tribal comparison. He had highlighted names and terms he hadn't known and written definitions on the side. It was nice to see something of his brother again, even if it was through small notes in a documental work.

"Jake!"

Wheeling around, Jake closed the book and spotted a surprise: his mother running down the hall looking frantically around. Her normally tamed dark blonde hair was down, static and her sky blue eyes that mirrored her son's were bright with unshed tears. Seeing her son wave at her to catch her attention, Mrs. Sully quickly ran towards him and before Jake could even say _hi Mom_, she had kneeled down to his level and gave him a tight hug.

"Hi Mom," Jake said returning the hug. "I'm glad you can make it."

Mrs. Sully leaned back, hands still on her son's shoulders. "You have everything?" Her tone of voice was struggling to stay normal. Jake grabbed his duffel bag and showed it to her.

"I don't require all that much. I have always been a light traveler." He tried to give his mother a light smile. "Mom, you're about to be a wreck. It's not like I'll be gone forever. I'm hanging out with a bunch of science geeks, how much trouble can I get into?"

Laughing just a little, Mrs. Sully gazed lovingly at her son. "Well seeing that I raised you… a lot."

"Point taken." A single tear escaped her left eye and Jake grabbed her purse to look for the Kleenex that he knew was in there. "All the same, I'm not headed off to war again. I am sure there is a way to deliver messages while I'm there…I'll be _fine_."

Mrs. Sully shook her head. "I've already lost Tommy, and you're heading out light years into space, how am I suppose to feel? I don't want to lose both of my sons."

"And you're not going to Mom," Jake answered her. "I am still breathing no matter where I am."

"Call me a doomsayer Jake, but I just have the strangest feeling that…that I won't see you again." His mother's voice had lowered softly and tears were down racing down her face. Jake stayed calm on the outside but in his mind he could hear what the waitress Dawn had said earlier: _You will not return to Earth…_

"Oh shit Mom, you don't know that! You said that when you saw me off to Venezuela, remember? And I came back."

Unconscientiously, she placed a gentle hand on her son's unfeeling knee. "I _said_ that I had a bad feeling about you going away… call it a mother's instinct."

Silence came for a moment. Finally Mrs. Sully spoke. "Would you mind if I stayed with you until you boarded?"

"Of course not. In fact… I'd be hurt if you didn't." Jake took the book back out and skimmed until he found another of Tom's annotations. He saw his mother smile at him looking at it.

"Is that Tommy's?"

"Yeah."

Silence again. But mother and son didn't mind. They didn't have to talk to appreciate each others' presence. Finally, Mrs. Sully spoke once more. "What exactly do you plan to do as an avatar driver anyway? It's not like you can gain a sudden interest in science after all those school years and beyond of avoiding it at all cost." Her tone was slightly teasing, but curious.

Jake shrugged. "I don't know… maybe they'll use me as a guard for the science crew. I have training in that."

"Yes, you would be good at that," she nodded. "I understand that Norman, one of To- one of the scientists out of the AVTR program will be with you?"

"Yes, Mom. I'm sure I can play nice… just like a good boy."

"And maybe," Mrs. Sully continued, looking hopeful, "You can find a nice girl among the science crew and maybe settle down finally?"

"Mom, I highly doubt Pandora is the ideal dating ground." Jake rolled his eyes. "Really, my love life or lack thereof is really none of your concern…"

"But you've always been so lonely, especially recently," she cut across him. "And a mother can dream the best for her baby can she?"

Jake gave in. "Whatever you say."

Silence fell once more. Neither mother nor son spoke again until the announcement came that they were prepared to board. Jake and his mother looked at each other… committing each others' faces to memory. Jake grabbed his duffel bag as Mrs. Sully kneeled down to his level once more and gave her son one last hug.

"Please, before you do anything too life altering… get the word out to me. Somehow. I'll need to know."

"Of course… I love you Mom."

"Love you too Jake."


	3. Thirteen Years Later

**AN: This is my last part of this story… so now it's a three shot. Hope you enjoy it!**

Thirteen Years Later: The Unlikely Meeting

Mrs. Sully sat down at a table of one of the port's restaurants, mindlessly stirring her ice tea. Little did she know it was the same restaurant, near the same table that her son had sat at twelve years previously before his departure. She wasn't quite sure what she was waiting for… she hadn't heard from Jake at all since he had boarded the shuttle. He had promised her to send word – any word – anyhow. But he hadn't, and she was worried. This not knowing had eaten at her, had haunted her. Her one last hope was that the shuttle today that was arriving home from Pandora would either carry her son or someone who knew of his fate. She stopped stirring her drink, finally realizing she was even doing it, and took a quick sip through her straw. Maybe her meal would be on its way soon…

"Hi um, could I sit with you?"

Mrs. Sully looked up to see a very tanned woman who was probably in her early thirties, dark brown eyes almost black, but yet had a friendly sparkle.

"Yes, you may. Here…" she moved her purse to allow the other woman's briefcase room as she set it flat down on the table and sat down across from her. Mrs. Sully watched her smile as she reached out a hand to shake. "I'm Dawn by the way. I used to work at this restaurant… though I come back for the food and people watching when I'm not at the office."

"Kristin Sully," Mrs. Sully took the woman's hand and was please with the firm but gentle shake. "Waiting for my son or news of him. He had gone to Pandora thirteen years ago."

"So you don't know what has happened to him yet? That must be hard…" Suddenly Mrs. Sully saw Dawn's dark eyes meet with her own sky blue with -- oddly enough -- recognition. "I don't mean to pry mam, but is your son an injured soldier? He had used a wheelchair… short brown hair… same eye color as you… I talked with him before he had headed out to Pandora!"

"Oh," Mrs. Sully said, greatly surprised. "Did you?"

"Yeah, interesting guy… I remember that I had a pack of tarot cards with me and he allowed me to lay them out for him… fascinating fortune. I'd be real curious to see what he has been up to these past thirteen years…"

"Hi Dawn! Usual today?"

Mrs. Sully startled as her waiter placed down her turkey club sandwich and he winked at Dawn. "I'm glad you met one of the rare regulars mam!"

Dawn laughed, unconscientiously placing a loose strand of dark hair behind her ear. "Yes, Rick. That would be lovely. Are you short of workers today?"

"Yeah, a manager has to do what a manager has to do to get this place running… enjoy your club Mrs. Sully. And a sprite and French dip sliders are on the way Dawn."

With a final wave he went back into the kitchen. Mrs. Sully grinned at the woman in front of her, "A friend of yours?"

Dawn smiled, "Yeah, he's the owner's son actually… known him since I started to work here and since I've moved on to bigger things we've stayed in touch."

"How nice… now this fortune of my son's…" Mrs. Sully was desperate for news if she was asking for an old supposedly fortune told thirteen years ago to her son by this woman she had just only meant. But she'd take it.

Dawn licked her lips, "I don't know… one's fortune is really kind of private… oh I remember it," she added when Mrs. Sully gave her a down hearted look. "Like I said it was fascinating… but I guess for a worried mother I could say a few things that might bring comfort. Though please don't take my word that that was what has happened to your son… ultimately his fortune is built on his choices. And only he could tell you what his choices have been and where they have led him."

Mrs. Sully nodded. "Of course, I'm just --"

"Worried," nodded Dawn. "Understandable. Well obviously he was headed out on a journey that would bring him adventure, but he didn't know what he was getting into. But the cards told me that he was brave and strong, and he would use those to get him through the unknown."

Mrs. Sully nodded encouragingly, that sounded like her son alright.

"Also the cards had pointed to him being healed… though there would be plenty of injustice and conflict for him to face. If he played his choices out well and strong though, he'll be happy, free. He'll be transformed." Dawn took a breath and continued, "I don't think I should tell you more than that…I really hope you hear from him soon though."

"Thank you," Mrs. Sully said, her voice grateful. The two women fell into silence, Mrs. Sully eating her club and Dawn sipping her drink. Both of their heads turned when they heard the sound of footsteps coming their way.

"Excuse me, are you Mrs. Sully?" A young woman who had clearly just came from the incoming shuttle asked. Mrs. Sully nodded, not really paying attention to the young woman standing in front of her. No, what she was staring at was the familiar camo duffel bag that she knew was her Jake's. Her eyes immediately filled with tears.

"No," she moaned, fearing the worse. "Oh please God no…"

"Jake's not dead Mrs. Sully! He is very much alive… he's – he just decided to stay on Pandora." The woman sat down to the older woman's left and introduced herself. "I am Amanda, one of the avatar drivers. I could have stayed as well but… well, I've family here. And Jake needed someone trustworthy to get his stuff to you." Amanda placed the duffel bag on Mrs. Sully's lap. "You will find all his video logs, pictures, and his journal in there as well as his copy of Na'vi."

Dawn started to get up, "I can move to another table if you want privacy…"

"No," Mrs. Sully said quickly. "You're food is on the way and I need some company." Looking up at Amanda she then asked, "Did my son say anything for me to know?"

Amanda nodded, "He said that once you knew the story, that he hoped you would understand why he made the choices he did and why he decided to stay… he's happy Mrs. Sully. Happier than he ever could be on Earth."

It took her a moment to digest that her son wouldn't be coming back. Of course she had had the feeling… but it wasn't the same as the fact itself. But at least she knew his whereabouts. And according to this Amanda, he was happy. Once she looked through his stuff, once she got to see his message, she would know everything she had wanted to know for the past thirteen years while he had been away.

"Do you want privacy mam?" Amanda asked as Mrs. Sully unzipped the duffel bag.

"Not yet, I'll let you know though when I do." She took out a folded piece of paper that was on top of few unfolded clothes that looked like they had been thrown in there. Despite herself, Mrs. Sully couldn't help but laugh at Jake's typical way of packing before she opened the letter and read:

_Mom,_

_ Too much has happened to explain in a simple letter or in a simple transmitter. I am sorry I haven't been able to contact you sooner but I kept my promise; this is me getting out 'word' before I do perhaps the most drastic thing I've done here (and that's pretty drastic). As you have been told I'm staying on this beautiful land and I'm becoming part of the People, part of the Na'vi. Permanently, no more having to link up to my avatar to walk across this land. I can't explain how, but I'm transferring my conscious into my avatar permanently. I can't have my human body separating me from what I've fallen so in love with, this land, this People… Neytiri. But I am getting ahead of myself. I don't know what you have heard about the RDA, or what happened while they were on Pandora, but if ANYTHING comes out about me, I want you to know my side first. And my story is all in my bag. And once you know it Mom, I hope you understand why I've done all that I've done. I hope you understand why I chose to stay. _

_ I love you and I miss you. But please know that whatever happens, I am satisfied with my choice. Because of this place, this People I have found something worth living for again. _

_ Love,_

_Jake _


End file.
